Nothing Wrong, Really
by monkan
Summary: InuYasha has nothing to complain about. He have a mate who loves him, a place to call home, friends that accept his relationship with his half-brother, his sex life is great but there is just one thing that bothers him. Inucest. Sesshoumaru x InuYasha. Complete.


Author Note: Another old story, written long ago, posted elsewhere. One-shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Sesshoumaru. Maybe only the bed.

Summary: InuYasha has nothing to complain about. He have a mate who loves him, a place to call home, friends that accept his relationship with his half-brother, his sex life is great but there is just one thing that bothers him.

Warning: Slash, inucest.

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/InuYasha

Read, Enjoy and Review.

Nothing Wrong...really  
By Monkan

InuYasha sat curled up in bed with the cover over his knees as he stared a hole in the back of his lover. He didn't know what to do because he couldn't get it out of his head. For weeks now he had thought about it but no matter how he put it he never got an answer that satisfied him.

Long silver white hair fell down with grace as the other shrug out of his cloths, putting them away as he turned toward the bed. Not caring that he stood before his loved one in all his naked glory he arched an eyebrow in a way that asked a question without opening his mouth.

"I don't like it." InuYasha stated boldly.

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru as he lifted the cover on his side of the bed and lay down. With his head on his arm he looked up, not the least bit tired.

"Hmmmm." The younger hanyou let out with a long moment where he tried to get an answer that eluded him. "I just don't get it."

"And I asked what it was?" Sesshoumaru repeated as he didn't move as the cover rode down to his hips, exposing his naked chest. "If there is something that you are unhappy about then tell me so I can do something about it."

InuYasha who had looked away while shaking his head snapped right back with an angry glare. "What I don't like-" he paused as he pointed right at his brothers nose, "Is that you are such an unfeeling and cold asshole."

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru blinked once as he knew he heard right.

"No matter what we do and no matter how many times in a row or nights you still have that poker face." InuYasha said heatedly. "I don't like it."

Shaking his head the daiyoukai rose up and looked at the other in bed. "So basically you are unhappy with that I don't show much feelings in bed. Is that right?"

"YES!" InuYasha snapped. "I mean," he leaned back against the massive pillows behind his back. "I don't know if I please you or not. I'm always the one screaming or begging while we have sex. You on the other hand don't make a single sound."

"And you are unhappy because of that!"

"Shouldn't I be?"

He let out a loud sigh as he let his golden eyes travel up InuYasha's lean form. His hand reached forward and played with a lock of hair, feeling the smoothness between his fingers he rolled it back and forth. His mind played around as he let InuYasha sweat a bit for asking something so ridiculous.

"Shall I show you how wrong you are, my love?" he offered.

InuYasha's ears perked up. "What wrong? I'm not wrong!"

Sesshoumaru caught his attention by placing a light kiss on the lock of hair he played with. "I'm not a poker face when I'm in bed with you. You are just looking for the wrong signs."

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha felt offended but also curious. "Then show me. Show me how wrong I am."

The elder one let a side lopped grin play over his lips as he for a minute didn't move at all. But InuYasha knew he accepted the challenge.

"First," Sesshoumaru began. "If I were in bed with any other being than you I would never... NEVER... let them stare at me while I undress." his fingers continued to play with InuYasha's hair. "Because while you watch I'm always trying to seduce you before I join you in bed. Second."

He leaned forward so that he sat just a few inches away. "I would never steal kisses from anyone but you. Because only you can make me long to kiss your lips even though I tasted them just a few seconds ago. No matter who I've been with I never leaned forward," their lips ghosted against each other and he could see InuYasha almost falling under his closeness. "teased them until they couldn't take any more." He nudged InuYasha's lip as his tongue sneaked out and took a quick taste before vanishing. "I've never been the one to begin a kiss, only end them." Their lips connected and in a slow seductive manner they danced together before both of them pulled back. They stared into each others eyes.

"Next, I never allow anyone to pull me down on top of them. I always push them down before they can do it. With you I've let you pull me down more times than I've pushed you back against our bed. Or just leaned lightly on top of you and let us fall back against the bed." To prove his words he leaned forward so their chests touched and almost like one they fell back against the bed. Sesshoumaru raised his hands and let them trail up over InuYasha's arms.

"Only with you, I want to touch you, feel ever part of your skin against my finger tips. Feel your skin against mine." He let his fingers trail up to his shoulders before running down over his chest. He rubbed their stomachs together and sadly the cover was denying them direct contact at their lower regions.

"If you had been just any other being to warm my bed I would never take my time to get you aroused, to prepare you or tease your body. And while you are lost in the ripples of pleasure I watch you. I grow more and more aroused by watching you. I find it hard to control myself in these moments. Just that proves how important you are to me, how you make me lose my "poker face"." As he spoke he did as he said. He teased InuYasha's body until the younger man was panting and partly mewing under him. He could feel the others arousal against the sheets, rubbing against him for more. Within minutes his fingers were probing InuYasha's body. Loosening the tight ring of muscles and playing with him as the covers were pushed aside. His lips left kisses everywhere, his tongue came out to taste his lover and just from making InuYasha crave for him he felt so incredibly aroused that he thought he would come like a little boy with his first wet dream.

Withdrawing his fingers he crawled up so that he could look down on InuYasha with his arms on either side of his head.

InuYasha looked up through lust filled eyes. He was panting and his whole body was aching for more. His arms went out to Sesshoumaru and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling the other down he rested their heads against each other.

"More." he whispered heatedly. "Tell me more."

Sesshoumaru gave a self-satisfied smile as he planted a kiss on InuYasha's cheek. "While you may not notice it you've already made me lose myself several times. My breath is fast and irregular from desire. My body aches after yours. You've always driven me to the point of no return before I've even entered you. In my head I image just how I should take you." Sesshoumaru leaned to one of InuYasha's ears and whispered. "Shall I take you on your back while I can watch you or should I turn you around so I can take you hard and fast while you claw at the sheets."

InuYasha moaned as he felt the words create the same images in his head, sending every signal down his body.

"Shall I let you sit on my lap while I watch you move up and down on me or should I lay back and let you ride me like you want. Should I drape on of your fine legs over my shoulder so I can go deeper inside of you, hitting that sweet spot that always makes you beg for more."

"Ahh!"

"Should I pull us from bed and push you against a wall, lift you up and impale you with your legs wrapped around my waist. Take you hard while standing up or take you on the table. Bend you forward on it with your ass exposed to my every liking and while you can't do anything I thrust in and out, in and out, in and out while you howl your desire."

InuYasha couldn't stop the ache in his body as it felt like it went into overload. He could even feel the ghost thrusts in his butt even if Sesshoumaru wasn't touching him there.

"But then again I could pin you to the bed and while I hold your arms I take you in a slow torturous pace. I push myself inside just a little past the head and then I stop before slowly pulling out. I can just take you so fast that you are overwhelmed by pleasure. But then again there is always the way I took you last time."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile satisfied while InuYasha grind against him while whimpering.

"All these thoughts and more run through my head each night, makes me more horny as I try to decide what to do with you. My breath is always laboured by now with my eyes half lidded and my skin is flushed with temptation and desire. My blood run wild as the beast inside me tries to take control. If you still can call me cold and poker faced then there is always what comes next, the most important signs of all," he caught InuYasha's attention. He reached down while distracting InuYasha with soft kisses on his neck and throat. Without warning he pushed himself inside, drawing a cry from InuYasha's lips before the other could bit his lower lip to hold back. His eyes were pricked with tears as he tried to relax from the sudden intrusion.

"Only you can make me lose my breath." Sesshoumaru said as his little brother noticed that he wasn't the only one panting. In fact, his whole face looked somehow different from normal.

"Only you can make me lose control like this, my love." He pulled out a little before thrusting in again. Their breaths hitched in union. "Only you," he panted in a low voice. "can make my mind go blank." When Sesshoumaru lifted his upped body on his palms he let InuYasha see everything. His almost closed eyes who were clouded by deep desire as he tried to control himself. His parted lips as he tried to catch his breath. How his muscles moved as he fought against himself to move. When he accidentally stretched his legs just a little he was rewarded by an completely silent but very clear scream of pleasure. His arms trembled as he began to lean down once more.

InuYasha was struck silent with what he had seen.

"Do you see now." Sesshoumaru breathed against his dog ear. "Only you can make me lose control of myself so that I can't even make a sound except let go and try to clench my thirst for you." A small thrust was InuYasha's reward as he nodded. "I want your body more than anything every time we do it. If it's not you then there is no meaning to it." For several minutes Sesshoumaru demonstrated just how many ways InuYasha broke through his cold mask.

"Please..." InuYasha looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't torture me any more." his body screamed for release and by now he was sure that Sesshoumaru's body was too.

Without a single sound Sesshoumaru complied and brought them to orgasm.

Laying in each others arms while trying to catch their breaths, InuYasha's mind went through what he had learned. Maybe he had been a little ignorant to how much he affected his lover. Just because he didn't scream out his name while having sex didn't mean that he was unfeeling to the body. Even if his own ego would like to get a boast out of making Sesshoumaru scream his name while in the act.

In either way, he couldn't be happier.

Because not only had Sesshoumaru proved him wrong, he had also proved just how much he loved him.

The End.


End file.
